Extra Credit
by ValiaGreenleaf
Summary: What will happen when Dumbledore forces Hermione to tutor Goyle?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me no own characters. Rowling own charatcers. Me just monkey who gets weird ideas and types them slowly on computer with monkey hands.

* * *

"Are you Hermione Granger?" asked a tall blonde Ravenclaw Prefect. 

The girl she asked the question to looked up quickly, startled out of her conversation.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger," replied the bushy haired girl, chestnut brown eyes squinting in suspicion.

"The headmaster says he wants you in his office now," said the girl.

"Thank you," said Hermione uneasily.

After the girl walked away, Hermione turned toward her two best friends whom she had been speaking to before the interruption.

"Well, what so you think?" asked Hermione, her brow furrowed.

"Hermione, she's a prefect. I doubt she's trying to do you in or anyone one of us for that matter," said Ron Weasley, a tall, lanky boy with impossibly red hair.

"I know," continued Hermione, "it's just that Voldemort hasn't done _anything_ since the battle at the Ministry and we really don't know who's a follower of his and who isn't."

"I really doubt she's a follower of Voldemort. Now if it was a Slytherin Prefect...," said Harry Potter, Hermione's other best friend.

"We could always go with you," said Ron, Harry nodding in agreement, his wild black hair bouncing up and down as he did so.

"It's alright. I'm not the one who should be worried about this kind of thing anyway," said Hermione, her brown eyes connecting with Harry's emerald green ones, "I'll be fine. Try and get _some _homework done while I'm gone."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks but promised Hermione that they'd try. Hermione closed the heavy volume she'd been taking notes from, gathered her things, and then left the library. Hermione wondered vaguely if Dumbledore wanted to discuss anything Voldemort related, but dismissed the thought. Yes, Voldemort was a threat, _the _threat to be exact, but why would Dumbledore want to speak to her about him? If anything, the headmaster would call on Harry for that. Who else has face Voldemort 5 times and came out alive? It had to be something more important. Hermione gasped. Could she be failing her subjects this early in the term? Hermione tried her best to dismiss the thought as she said the password to the headmaster's office ("Chudley Canons") and climbed up the spiral staircase leading to his office.

"Ah, Miss Granger," said Professor Albus Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling behind a pair of half moon glasses.

"Good evening, professor Dumbledore," said Hermione with forced calm.

"Take a seat," said Dumbledoree while leaning forward in his own.

Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. She could feel the eyes of the past headmasters in their portraits on her.

"Ah yes, perfect timing," said Dumbledore while looking toward the door.

Gregory Goyle had just entered the room. The tall, pudgy Slytherin was a 6th year, as was Hermione, but had the brains of a 2nd year. The Slytherin was basically known for beating up other students and laughing at the jokes of fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, an unbelievable prat and son of Lucius Malfoy, the right-hand man of Voldemort.

"Have a seat," continued Dumbledore and Goyle took a seatwhile glaring at a puzzled Hermione, "I have called you both here to discuss a very important issue. It came to my attention at the end of term last year that Goyle may need help with his school work. As today is the beginning of the first term, September 2nd, it is obvious that we are nipping this problem in the bud early. How young Mr. Goyle has made it through his classes all this time is a puzzle to me."

"Oh, it's no puzzle to me," thought Hermione while glancing at Golye, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to force younger students to do your homework."

"In any case, I am sure, Miss Granger, that you are wondering why you are here. It is because I want you to help Mr. Goyle to pass on his own. Tutor him," said Dumbledore simply.

Hermone's eyes grew wider. Could Dumbledore seriously have thought that something like that would work? Hermione glanced over at Goyle. He as well looked dumbfounded, but then again, he always looked that way.

Hermione was ready to protest when Dumbledore said, "I do hope you agree to this Miss Granger, for you will receive extra credit point to all your subjects for this. And Mr. Goyle, it would not be in your best interests to turn this down when you need this to pass your 6th year. Think of how it will be when all your friends have entered into their final year here and you have not. I doubt anyone would find you very intimidating when they found out...So, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, professor," said Hermione and Goyle in unison.

"Well then, I think this is going very well, don't you? This, Hermione, is the list of subjects and areas you need to tutor Gregory in. I trust that the two of you will decide on a mutual time and place to study. Now, that will be all. I will speak to you both again very soon," said Dumbledore cheerily.

Hermione and Goyle said goodbye and exited Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were in the hall, Goyle shoved Hermione against the wall.

"You tell anyone about this, mudblood, and I **will **kill you," growled Goyle.

"I'd like to see you try," said Hermione challengingly, her wand in hand.

Goyle shot Hermione one last filthy look, let her down, and walked away. Hermione knew they'd have to set a time and place to meet, but at that time, that was the last thing she wanted to do. As Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower (as it was too late now for Harry and Ron to be in the library), she couldn't help but begin to dread what was ahead of her. Yes, she knew how beneficial the extra credit would be, but how was she supposed to help someone who was as thick as a piece of wood and hated her through and through? Hermione was still mulling over that as she gave the Gryffindor password ("Dew Drop") and entered in on a serious conversation between Ron and Harry.

"I'm telling you, mate, you should take this as a sign," said Ron with a determined look on his face.

"What are we taking as a sign?" asked Hermione curiously as she sat her books down on the floor next to her cat, Crookshanks.

"Nothing, nothing," said Harry quickly, "What happened with Dumbledore?"

"Oh," Hermione sighed, "He's given me the task of tutoring Goyle."

At this, Harry's jaw dropped and Ron stared in disbelief.

"He, he wants you to help that oaf? Has Dumbledore lost his mind completely?" asked Ron seriously.

"Well, apparently he's just found out about Goyle's stupidity and Goyle can't pass his 6th year without my help," said Hermione matter-of-factually.

"Can't he just get someone else to do it. I mean, you and Goyle aren't exactly the best of friends," said Harry seriously.

"You couldn't have said yes to this," accused Ron.

Hermione paused for a moment, unwilling to tell them, "It's going down as extra credit for me, I had to."

Both Ron and Harry groaned loudly.

"Anything for a good mark, eh Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I'm surprised she didn't offer extra lessons to Crabbe as well if it meant more exams for her," said Harry, "Just remember that you asked for this. Don't come crying to us if he starts something with you."

Harry knew perfectly well that if Goyle did try to start something, he and Ron would be right there for Hermione and Hermione knew that too.

She said fondly, "Yeah, I'll remember not to ask you guys."

"Geez, think of what will happen when Malfoy hears about this. That rotten git will probably be embarrassed when he learns that a muggleborn is tutoring his _pureblood _mate. Maybe if we're lucky, this will be enough to silence him for a while," commented Ron dreamily.

They all sat quietly thinking about the prospects of a silenced Draco Malfoy, when Hermione asked, "So, what were you two talking about before anyway?"

Ron gave Harry a look and said, "I'm not touching this one, mate. It's not my dream."

Hermione gave Harry an appraising look as he blushed and said quietly, "I had a dream last night that, that I was making out with Ginny...in the middle of the Quidditch pitch...after taking the House Cup single handedly from Slytherin."

Before Harry even finished speaking, Hermione had burst out into a fit of hysterical giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-sings- _All power to Rowling! I own nothing! I make no money! Lucky, lucky laaaaaaaaaady, Rowling!__

* * *

_

"I'm going to have to talk to him," said Hermione out of the blue. 

"Him who?" asked Ron as he absently picked at a large pimple on his nose.

Hermione shot Ron a disapproving look before continuing, "I have to speak to Goyle. It's been four days since our talk with Dumbledore and I can't avoid it any longer. Dumbledore may ask to meet with us and if he finds out that we haven't arranged anything, he may takes points away."

"Oh come on, Mione, nothing is worth talking to Goyle over," said Harry with exasperation.

"Besides, it's not like he understands human speech," said Ron who was fighting the urge to pick at his pimple.

"Of course _you two _would say something like that. If you actually ever willingly studied for something I think I'd die," remarked Hermione, "And would you stop picking at your nose, Ron, that only makes it worse."

Ron shot Hermione a look but stopped picking.

"Anyway, I have to go to Arithmancy. You'd better hurry or you'll miss Divination," said Hermione.

"See you after then," said Harry.

"Maybe not exactly after. I think I'll hurry up and get to Potions early so I can catch Goyle before class. So I'll be meeting you there," said Hermione as she hurried off to class, not giving Harry and Ron a chance to acknowledge, reply, or protest.

-

She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Hermione tried to find a bright side to tutoring Goyle besides the extra credit but she was drawing blanks. Honestly, what had she been thinking? Hermione froze as she saw Draco Malfoy, Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, Malfoy's other body guard, approaching.

"What? Have Potter the Great and Weasel finally come to their senses and dumped you, Granger," sneered Malfoy as he came up to her.

"I'm not here to talk to you, _Malfoy_, so you can just bugger off. I'm here to see Goyle," said Hermione angrily, eyes narrowed.

"Goyle, eh? Well, I'm sorry but Goyle isn't interested in mudbloods like you. So, I suggest you go fancy someone who's in your league, which, last time I checked, were house elves, rats, and Weasleys," spat Draco coldly.

"Actually," replied Hermione coolly, "I should think that I would be the one person Goyle wants to see. Right, Goyle? Or can you not recall why? Should I jog your memory?"

At that Goyle got quite white and it was apparent from his expression that he didn't know what to do. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the looks Draco and Crabbe were giving Goyle. Draco's was a mix of anger and confusion while Crabbe's was just plain confusion.

"What's this mudblood talking about?" hissed Draco to Goyle.

But Goyle didn't answer. He went up to Hermione, lifted her up, grabbed her wand before she could, and carried her to a nearby closet, magically locking it behind him. Goyle had never in his life seen Hermione so scared, or scared in general, and the sight definitely caught him off guard. Without her wand, Hermione was defenseless. What use were smarts at a time like that? She was actually on the verge of tears. She didn't dare think of screaming when Goyle had two wands in his large hands. Scratch that, she was more afraid of his hands. He could probably pummel her to death before she got a noise out.

Goyle tried to ignore Hermione's whimpering but he couldn't. Instead he was getting a sick feeling in his stomach and an odd pain in his chest. Could Granger actually have jinxed him without him knowing? Impossible. Holy shite! Was it sympathy he was feeling? Compassion even? Goyle had heard so many things about those words and he couldn't bare to think that he was. He had to squash the feelings.

"Stop your whining, Granger, or I'll destroy your precious wand," threatened Goyle, thinking that would make things better for him. But the look of horror that appeared on Hermione's face only served to scare him more. "Look, look, I won't break it okay," panicked Goyle, "And I'm not trying to hurt you. I just needed to get you away from Malfoy before you told him anything. Here. Take your wand."

Goyle handed Hermione back her wand, which almost proved to be a fatal mistake.

"You wicked boy," said Hermione who pointed her wand at Goyle.

Maybe if she had spared the commentary she could have gotten Goyle, but she didn't and Goyle took her wand back before she could attack.

"Look here, mudblood. I'm not going to hurt you, but if you give me a reason, I gladly will. Tell me what the bloody hell you want and I'll give you your wand," said Goyle.

Hermione once again was scared, but she managed to squeak, "I only wanted to set a date for us to study."

Goyle rolled his eyes, the sick feeling returning, "Tonight, Granger, at 9 pm in the empty classroom on the third floor toward the north side of the castle. Now take your wand."

Goyle threw Hermione's wand at her, unlocked the door, and left leaving Hermione in the closet feeling...well, horrible.

Hermione tried her best to pull herself together. She wiped the tears off her face and blew her nose. Taking a deep breath, she left the closet. Realizing she was extremely late, she tried to quietly enter the Potions class and take the vacant seat next to Harry, but Snape saw her and a smirk played on his lips.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you have decide to honor us with your presence. Here I am thinking that you've taken on the belief that you know everything about Potions and, therefore, felt the need not to attend class," said Snape as he walked between the rows of desks toward Hermione.

"I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again," said Hermione in a small voice.

" 'I'm sorry' won't do you any good, Miss Granger, when you are dying from a Potion that you never learned in class because of tardiness. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Indeed your tardiness will not happen again," spat Snape before turning and striding back toward his desk.

Hermione's eyes burned, but she was determined not to cry. She chanced a glance in the direction of the Slytherins, only to find them grinning smugly at her and tapping their watches. Hermione turned away quickly, but if she had glanced longer, she would have noticed that Goyle wasn't smiling. Maybe she even would have noticed that they both heaved a heavy sigh at the same time after Snape had regained the attention of the class.

"That greasy git didn't take points away from the Slytherins when Goyle came in late," muttered Ron as he poured what looked like sawdust into his potion.

Hermione sighed again and Harry said comfortingly, "Don't worry about it. It really doesn't matter. We can gain points back easily and it won't go on your records."

"Oh, it's not that," said Hermione while glumly putting the finishing touches on her potion, the same potion that everyone else wasn't even half through with yet, "It's just that, well, it's not important."

"Wait a minute, why were you late?" asked Harry suddenly, "We thought that you stayed behind to get extra homework but..."

"You're acting like someone burned a copy of Hogwarts: A History ," whispered Ron (Snape was watching them).

Hermione poured a sample of her potion into a flask, capped it, and brought it up to Snape. The dour look on Snape's face brought a smile to Hermione's but it slipped away when she got back to the table.

"Well?" asked Ron, half paying attention to Hermione, half paying attention to his over-boiling potion.

Hermione sighed, "I left Arithmancy early as I had planned so I could catch up with Goyle. Well, of course he was with Malfoy and Crabbe and they didn't take very well to me being there. A few words were exchanged and...Goyle locked himself and I in a closet and held my wand so I couldn't reach it."

Harry dropped the handful of wiggleweed he was a about to add to his potion on the floor and Ron missed the fact that his potion was overflowing onto the table and his notes.

"He what?" growled Ron who was steadily turning red.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Nothing...," began Hermione, but Ron had already gotten up.

Harry grabbed hold of Ron's arm in an attempt to stop him from attracting attention and getting murdered by Goyle (because there was no way Ron would win). This caused Ron to command Harry to let him go, loudly, drawing the attention of the class and Professor Snape. Harry was about to give up and let Ron go when Snape appeared behind Hermione. Ron was suddenly deflated and he stood there numbly with Harry hanging on to his right arm.

"Why do you feel the _need_, Mr. Weasley, to interrupt my class?" asked Snape, his eyes shining dangerously.

"It wasn't his fault, professor," piped in Hermione, forgetting that speaking up to Snape was a stupid idea.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Miss Granger. That will be anothertwenty points from Gryffindor. As for you, Mr. Weasley, I think a detention with me tonight will teach you to stay in your seat," responded Snape coldly.

Ron's face burned with anger and Hermione heaved another sigh. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth to speak.

"That's not fair, professor."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

"Did your voice change?" asked Ron.

"No, I didn't get to speak," said Harry in confusion.

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape, clearly expecting to have heard Harry protest.

"Harry didn't say anything. It was me," said Goyle standing up.

Everyone's eyes were now on Goyle. He turned slightly pink and cleared his throat before continuing on shakily, "I - I just think it's not right. I, uh, was making faces at him and bothering Granger. I made her late. Don't punish them cause of me."

Snape just stared at him, taken aback and surprised. The rest of the class was in a stunned silence, causing Goyle's words to reverberate off the dungeon classroom walls.

Snape collected himself and said curtly, "Well, Mr. Goyle, I'm sorry but you didn't disrupt my class. Therefore, I suggest that you keep any comments or complaints to yourself."

Snape turned around, his robes whipping behind him, and strode back toward his desk. Why would Goyle do that? Hermione couldn't fathom it. She cleaned up her area, put her cauldron away, and borrowed Neville's notes to copy, but she didn't get very far. She just sat there, staring at the papers in front of her. Why would Goyle come to their defense?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don'town Harry Potter and Harry's friends. They're the property of J. K. and her peeps. Word.

A/N: Just a quick word, the real author's note is at the bottom. Just to clear things up, the reason it seems like I'm moving the characters' emotions (i.e. shallowing certain people) alittle quickly is because I originally made this for a challenge I was hosting. The stories had to be 5000 words and then had to have one of two things in it. Anyways, not enough people were partcipating and those who were weren't writing so it ended. By then I had 4,000 words done and I was like, "let me post it so_mewhere_ at least."And here it is unchanged. Hope that explanation helps/didn't take too long to read through.

* * *

"Please, Malfoy, don't do this to me. Hasn't this gone on long enough? If you stop ignoring me, Malfoy, everyone else'll stop. C'mon, they're treating me like a muggle," begged Goyle in the middle of Slytherin common room after dinner had ended. 

Malfoy just continued to talk to Crabbe as if Golye wasn't making a pathetic fool out of himself by publicly begging Malfoy to forgive him. What Goyle did in Potions was the talk of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs thought he'd gone soft. The Ravenclaws started trying to get friendly with him. The Gryffindors didn't trust him and thought Malfoy put him up to it. Goyle actually couldn't careless about the other houses. Slytherins treated him as a plague rat. He was a traitor to them and Goyle couldn't take their scorn. They weren't afraid of him and they didn't like him. That was how Slytherins made other houses feel. That's how_he_ had made countless others feel. Goyle let out a pained groan. There was that compassion again. He really was going soft. Why was this happening to him? Maybe Madame Pomfrey could help?

"Look, Malfoy, I'm going out of the room," said Goyle, but Malfoy continued to ignore him and talk scathingly to Crabbe about the audacity of 2nd year Ravenclaws who still didn't know their place.

Goyle left the Slytherin common room quickly, clutching at his chest. He sped out of the dungeons, thinking about all the hurt he'd caused people. The pain in his heart began to extend to his stomach and he broke out into a run towards the hospital wing. He was almost there when he crashed into a giant fuzz ball on a short stick sending himself and the fuzz ball to the floor.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm dying! Tell me mum I'm sorry for eating all of father's birthday cake by myself," moaned Goyle with his eyes closed, hand on his heart, "Tell father I'm sorry I embarrassed him in front of Mr. Malfoy last month; I always say stupid things. Tell Nana I'm sorry about Scruffy; I didn't know iodine could kill. Tell-"

"Goyle, stop it! Stop it! What's wrong? Why are you dying?" yelled the fuzz ball

Goyle opened his eyes to find that the fuzz ball was not a fuzz ball but Hermione Granger. Goyle's stomach lurched and his chest ached, forcing him to start up again, "Merlin no! I'm dying, I'm dying! It's all my fault! Oh, mum, where are you? I'm-" Goyle stopped. His voice would no longer come out, he was too much in shock. Even if he wasn't in shock, he wouldn't be able to speak. There was sometyhing covering his mouth; Hermione's lips.

-Fifteen Minutes Earlier-

"Are you okay, Hermione? You're not even touching your Arithmancy homework," asked Harry as he took his place across from her in the armchair in front of the roaring fire in the cozy Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was taken out of her trance as soon as Harry said the word "homework."

"Yes now?" asked Hermione while taking in her surroundings. Harry, Ron, and Ron's younger sister Ginny were staring at her. She hadn't even noticed when Ginny entered the common room but there she was, sitting on the carpeted floor with Crookshanks sleeping in her lap and a concerned expression that mirrored her brother's on her face.

"What is wrong with you, Hermione?" asked Ginny, "You look so lost."

Hermione sighed, "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine, really. It's just...I keep thinking about Goyle. I can't get him out of my head. There's something wrong with him. I'm about to see him so-"

"What?" interrupted Ron suddenly.

"You're about to see him after what happened? Are you-"

"Bonkers?" exclaimed Ron, finishing Harry's though.

"Wait a minute. What happened?" asked Ginny

"It's not important, Ginny," remarked Hermione, "And you two...I understand that the two of you don't want me to go, but I must. I made a promise not only to Goyle, but to Dumbledore as well. I told him I'd help Goyle. I can't let Dumbledore down. Plus, I have to know why Goyle would speak up like that."

"Speak up like what?" asked Ginny testily, not liking to be ignored and just about the only person in the school who hadn't heard about Goyle's outburst in Potions.

"To get us off our guard," answered Ron, "He's probably trying to earn our trust. Yeah, that's it. He'll try and become mates with us and invite us over to his mum's house on holiday and then hand Harry over to Voldemort. And we wouldn't suspect it because here we are thinking he's too dumb to pull off something like that, which he is, but-"

"Ron, stop it," said Hermione in exasperation, "Maybe...maybe he felt guilty..."

"Guilty? Why would he be guilty?" asked Ginny

"He should feel guilty after what he did. The guilt should be killing him. But Hermione, this is serious. Ron could be right. Maybe Malfoy's putting him up to it. Hermione, we don't really know what's going on and we definitely can't trust any of those greasy Slytherin gits," said Harry seriously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?"

The entire common room went dead silent. All eyes were on Ginny who had become beat red in the face.

"Um...what happened?" asked Ginny again in a smaller, barely audible voice.

After Hermione explained the entire ordeal with the closet and the outburst, Ginny went silent.

"See, it wasn't really that bad," said Hermione.

"Not that bad? That rat would have killed you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I don't think he would have killed me. I don't think he had the nerve or even thought of hurting me and that, actually, is another thing that's been bothering me," answered Hermione.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, what? You wanted him to kill you?" said Ron

"You know what? Forget it. I can't talk to any of you and I'm going to be late," said Hermione while gathering her books together.

"Wait, Hermione, don't go. We'll try to understand. You just can't go meeting Goyle after all this," said Harry.

"I'm going. I have to," said Hermione with finality, "Goodbye."

"She's mad. He's going to try to kill her again," said Ron after Hermione left.

"Ron, give it a rest," said Ginny suddenly, "This is ridiculous. We're worrying over nothing. Hermione isn't stupid, she knows what she's doing. Yes, Voldemort is back and dangerous, etc, etc, but if Goyle was a tool in Voldemort's plan of world muggle and half blood purging I doubt Dumbledore would let Hermione tutor him. So let's just give it a rest, stop being jumpy, and play Wizard Chess or something equally time consuming until Hermione's return."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry shock his head.

"Whatever," said Ron as he went back to his essay on Thrinkles, the latest creatures bred by Hagrid.

Hermione walked slowly toward the library to meet Goyle, her mind flooded with questions. Goyle almost looked scared when he put Hermione in the closet. Why? He defended her in Potions. Why? He didn't beat her up like how he beats up everything and everyone else who crosses him. Why? Hermione sighed. Somehow she knew that Goyle wouldn't have attacked her and she couldn't understand why, but what really was getting to her had nothing to do with Goyle. Hermione was weak. Without her wand, she was completely defenseless. Yeah, she could kick someone in the nuts and maybe throw a few punches, but if she's being corned by a dark wizard, she doubted that scratching them would do much good. It hurt her and saddened her, but she had no one to talk to. No one would sit and listen long enough to let her fully explain what happened. Goyle was not the bad guy here and she knew that. Something seemed different about him, but no one but Hermione seemed to care.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the brick wall coming straight toward her. They collided with a painful bang that seemed to shatter the wall to pieces and send Hermione skidding five feet across the cold floor. It wasn't until after Hermione had gotten up and taken out her wand that she realized that the brick wall was sobbing and it wasn't until she was standing over it that she noticed that the brick wall was Goyle.

"Merlin's beard, Goyle, what's wrong?" yelled Hermione, but to no avail. Goyle just continued rolling on the floor, clutching his chest, and going on about how he was dying and how he was sorry for things.

"Goyle, stop it Stop it! Tell me what's wrong. Why are you dying?" continued Hermione

Still no answer, just more rolling and screaming.

"What am I going to do? If he's really hurt I shouldn't move him. I have to calm him down. I don't know if someone's jinxed him or poisoned him so a random spell may only make things worse. So, what can I...Oh dear...well, it worked for Stanley Eustace when we were six. I'd better not regret this," thought Hermione right before she leaned over Goyle and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit, the first bit, Goyle's part was a tiny bit sketchy and I'm not proud of it, but I think I did a little redeeming by the end. I hope I did. I'm trying for this not to suck, but this is my least favorite part so far. Hopefully the next part will be more worthy. It will/should be the last part, so everything will be all tied up and make some sort of sense. So there. Review. Tell me how sucky this part was so I can go on with my life. 


End file.
